You know I'm no good
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Il est entré ici un matin d'hiver, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire, de pousser cette porte - et à la réflexion, peut-être que ça l'était parce que ici, c'est un café, mais ici, c'est aussi mon monde.
1. Enchanted

Yo !

Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de … ah, non, mauvais speech. Nous sommes ici présent pour célébrer le DemRoku day ! Et pour l'occasion, je me lance dans une histoire à chapitre sur ces deux tourtereaux. C'est une histoire longue, donc la publication sera assez … vague et diffuse, mais j'ai un plan et un peu d'avance. J'ai à peu près le titre, et donc la musique de tous les chapitres. J'ai honte de commencer avec du Taylor Swift.

(Oh, et aujourd'hui, la patinoire de Bercy rouvre ses portes ! Ouais !)

Bonne lecture !

Et joyeux DemRoku day !

 _ **You know I'm no good**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Enchanted**_

 _Please don't be in love with someone else,_

 _Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

 _This night is sparkling don't you let it go_

 _I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

 _(Taylor Swift)_

.

Il est arrivé, comme ça, normalement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, d'entrer ici, et peut-être que ça l'était parce qu'après tout, ici, c'était un café, de prime abord, mais – et ça, sans doute qu'il pouvait pas le savoir avant d'avoir franchi la porte – ici c'était mon monde, mon horizon et mes passions diurnes, mes mélopées nocturnes.

.

Qu'est-ce qu'on est devenus ? On en est arrivés là, je ne sais pas comment, c'est sûrement de ma faute, non ? Moi j'essaie de comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer, où ça a planté, je me remémore chaque scène, j'assemble des éclats de mémoire, les notes que j'ai prises. Ça a commencé un matin d'hiver, le premier février. C'est écrit sous mes yeux – Premier février : j'ai poussé la porte du café, il était là. Je ne me souviendrais pas de la date si ça n'était pas écrit. Je suis heureux d'avoir tant noté, parce que tu connais ma mémoire, elle flanche, elle divague, elle se perd en route et parfois elle mélange les rêves et tes sourires.

.

Le pire, c'est que je l'aime, vous savez ? Je peux pas arrêter de l'aimer, pas comme ça. Ça fait plutôt mal. Je l'aime, mais je lui dis plus. J'aime sa colère. Elle est justifiée, non ? C'est un peu de ma faute, je crois, j'ai l'habitude d'enchaîner les bourdes. Quand je me regarde, amaigri, dans le miroir, je me dis que ma première erreur a été de le faire entrer. Mais j'arrive pas à regretter. Et quand je pense à lui, assis sur le canapé d'Axel, je ne sais pas si je souris ou si je pleure. Axel dit que j'ai l'air vague.

.

Peut-être que je savais que ça allait finir comme ça. Et que c'est pour ça que j'ai tout noté. J'ai toujours aimé écrire les choses qui se passaient, mais c'était la première fois que j'écrivais si frénétiquement, que je sentais que je devais le faire.

.

1er février

Il faisait bien plus chaud dedans que dehors, et ça fit courir des fourmis brûlantes sur les doigts de Roxas. Il aurait voulu avoir le temps de prendre un véritable café, assis ici, mais son cours de syncrétisme allait bientôt commencer et le professeur était du genre à refuser les retardataires. En amphi. Parfois, Roxas se demandait pourquoi il avait choisi ce cours, qui n'avait a priori rien à voir avec ses envies professionnelles, mais il savait. L'intitulé, _Religion et syncrétique_ lui avait paru si mystérieux qu'il s'était empressé de s'y inscrire. Ah, ça, on ne l'y reprendrait pas, choisir un cours parce qu'il ne comprenait pas le nom n'était définitivement pas l'idée du siècle. Aussi, il n'y avait plus de place au cours de _Littérature classique_. Bah, ce n'était qu'un semestre, dans quatre mois, il n'en entendrait plus parler – et s'il devait redoubler, il crèverait plutôt que de reprendre ce cours.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. Une sale bruine tombait sur toute la ville. Roxas ne détestait pas la pluie, loin de là, mais cette espèce de demi-flotte, moitié brume moitié pluie avait le don particulier de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. En jetant un regard autour de lui, il nota qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. La quasi-totalité de la clientèle du café tirait une tronche de six pieds de long. La quasi-totalité, ça voulait dire tout le monde sauf ce type assis au comptoir, qui faisait la conversation au barman d'un ton enjoué. Comment pouvait-on être de bonne humeur à un moment pareil ? La journée avait commencé, à sept heures, par un attentat sur la ligne sept – par chance, le terroriste était assez nul, et malgré sa kalachnikov n'avait réussi à faire que six morts et dix blessés avant de se faire arrêter. Il était mort en garde à vue une heure plus tard, en avalant de l'arsenic qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche. Rien n'énervait plus Roxas que les suicides prétentieux. Et malgré tout, ce type, là, avec une coupe étrange, un T-shirt moche – un débardeur bleu délavé, plus exactement, avec des étoiles et une tête de mort à demi recouverte de strass – et un étui de guitare aux pieds, il souriait. Roxas avait du mal à comprendre.

Il s'avança vers le comptoir, et le barman eut l'air réjoui qu'on le détourne de la conversation à sens unique que menait l'énergumène.

« Un café à emporter, s'il-vous-plaît. Sans sucre. »

Le type – qui, soit dit en passant, avait aussi une gueule d'énergumène, aves ses tifs rouges comme les feux de circulation et des tatouages sous des yeux vert pomme nucléaire – acquiesça et commença à préparer sa commande. Il sortit son portefeuille et en tira … Deux pièces de cinquante centimes. Joie. Il interpela le barman.

« Je suis désolé, vous prenez la carte à partir de combien ?

—Dix euros, c'est écrit là. »

Merde. Le café tout seul coûtait deux euros trente, et il n'avait pas forcément envie de gâcher près de huit euros pour avoir le compte. Il fouilla dans ses poches, et quelques pièces de dix et cinq centimes rejoignirent sa fortune. Il jura.

« Je peux annuler ma commande ? »

Le rouquin eut une moue pensive.

« Il te manque combien ? »

En plus, il tombait sur un type sympa. Le café était tiré, si seulement le barman avait pu l'envoyer chier proprement, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à claquer la porte du café derrière lui.

« Euhm … Quatre-vingt-dix centimes. »

Le barman eut l'air de réfléchir un long moment – d'un côté, ça n'était pas grand-chose, d'un autre c'était presque la moitié du prix du café. Le guitariste intervint.

« Attends, j'te les avance, si tu veux. J'dois bien avoir ça quelque part ! »

Roxas lui jeta un regard stupéfait. De plus en plus incompréhensible. Et le blond se mit à vider ses poches de jean sur le comptoir, puis les poches de sa veste gisant à côté. C'était assez surprenant. Il y avait des pièces, bien entendu, des préservatifs avec des messages humoristiques – ou le truc le plus débandant du monde pour Roxas –, des tickets de caisse, des gâteaux, des bonbons, trois briquets, et quelques objets non-identifiables.

« Dégueulasse pas mon comptoir, toi ! »

La perche rousse avait froncé les sourcils mais les coins de ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire habitué. Le blond tendit finalement le compte juste à son ami, avant de s'attaquer à la pénible tâche de remplir ses poches à nouveau – il ne pourrait pas mettre ça à la poubelle ? – et de sourire à Roxas. Ce dernier regarda sa montre. Il devait filer.

« Je vous revaudrai ça …

—Demyx. Demyx Stêriad. Je suis souvent là. »

Roxas acquiesça, déposa sa propre monnaie sur le comptoir et partit sans regarder en arrière, café en main.

.

Ça ne m'avait pas paru important, sur le moment, ou plutôt, tu ne m'avais pas paru important. Mais je devais savoir, quelque part, que ça compterait, parce qu'il y a ton nom – mal orthographié, Démique Stériade – sur mon journal.

.

Je me demandais comment il s'appelait. Il avait l'air mystérieux, avec ses yeux immenses comme une très grande porte fermée. Je me suis demandé s'il comptait revenir, ou pas. Il avait l'air d'être un homme d'honneur, mais un homme pressé, aussi. Il m'avait tapé dans l'œil, je le savais. Axel le savait, aussi.

.

10 février

Plus qu'une petite semaine et les vacances seraient là. Enfin. Roxas ferma son ordinateur d'un geste vif. Il avait tout sauf envie de rester dans cet amphithéâtre bondé une seconde de plus. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il subissait les cours seul. Habituellement, il y avait bien Hayner assis à côté de lui, pour lui parler de choses insignifiantes qu'il écoutait par intermittence, mais cet abruti n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de tomber malade. Genre.

Il avait besoin de se détendre. Il aurait voulu rentrer chez lui, se faire un thé et passer la soirée – non, mieux, le week-end – à lire cocooné dans ses couvertures et ses oreillers, mais il savait déjà que la pile de vaisselle le démotiverait à faire quoi que ce soit. C'était un genre de cercle vicieux. Il rentrait chez lui, il se posait, il se disait qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse la vaisselle, mais pas tout de suite. Il n'ouvrait pas de livre parce que s'il le faisait il y resterait des heures et n'aurait plus le temps de faire la vaisselle, alors il restait à regarder dans le vide. Il naviguait sur internet, puis il se rappelait de la vaisselle. Il ne la faisait pas, mais il s'interdisait de faire quoi que ça soit tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas faite. Il n'osait pas utiliser de tasse, ou de quelque couvert que ce soit, alors il mangeait des sandwich et buvait à la bouteille. Le dimanche soir, il était enfin motivé à faire la vaisselle mais se souvenait de ses devoirs à rendre, et y passait la nuit. Et c'est ainsi qu'il reprenait lundi matin, avec des cernes monstre, sans avoir fait quoi que ce soit.

Donc, élimination de l'option rentrer chez lui – plus tard, peut-être, quand il aurait la motivation de faire la vaisselle directement puis de se reposer.

Restait donc : Traîner en ville ou aller prendre un thé ailleurs. Non seulement Hayner n'était pas là, mais en plus il faisait froid. Va pour le thé. Son salon de thé était fermé pour travaux – ils installaient une mezzanine, ce qui promettait d'être génial, mais Roxas aurait pu se passer de la fermeture. L'histoire de la semaine précédente lui revint en tête. Il regarda l'intérieur de son portemonnaie. Un billet de dix euros et quelques pièces. Parfait.

Il jura en s'engouffrant dans le froid extérieur et enfonça la tête dans son écharpe. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son manteau et batailla de longues secondes avec son briquet – la faute à ses doigts congelés – pour en extirper une flamme potable. Le tube à cancer réchauffait maigrement les deux doigts qui le tenaient, et à défaut de pouvoir les enfoncer dans ses poches, il fut reconnaissant de la sensation.

Il avança à grands pas vers le café – qui, par chance, se trouvait à à peine dix minutes de marche de l'université. Quand il arriva devant l'enseigne, il avait déjà jeté sa cigarette et ses doigts se réchauffaient dans ses poches. Il examina la salle du regard, et fut à peine surpris de trouver là le blond de la dernière fois. Comme s'il avait intégré que le personnage faisait partie du lieu. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de l'aborder – mais il avait de la chance, il avait une bonne raison pour le faire. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait aborder quelqu'un aussi facilement, il n'allait pas se priver.

Roxas n'était pas particulièrement timide. Juste relativement silencieux, et les gens qu'il abordait tendaient à prendre son silence comme une marque de déception ou de désintérêt, et il n'avait envie ni d'avoir l'air d'un enfoiré ni de se forcer à parler. Il s'assit au comptoir à son tour, laissant un tabouret vide entre eux deux, et, voyant le comptoir vide devant le blond commanda un citron pressé chaud et un thé aux épices. Le barman – le même que la dernière fois – haussa un sourcil mais ne protesta pas. À son grand malheur, le blond semblait très concentré sur les papiers qu'il tenait dans sa main et ne l'avait même pas remarqué. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Roxas n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse sembler si sérieux une seule seconde. Il avait l'air rigolard, le gai luron toujours souriant. Comme quoi, la première impression est rarement complète, voire bonne. Le barman déposa les deux boissons et Roxas prononça, sans regarder l'autre.

« Lequel tu veux ? »

Finalement, le guitariste leva le nez de son cahier, pour fixer Roxas, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quiconque lui adresse la parole, visiblement. Roxas désigna du menton les deux boissons chaudes et l'autre n'eut pas l'air de comprendre plus.

« Pour mercredi dernier. En remboursement.

—Ah ! Mais je suis à peu près sûr que ces trucs sont pas à quatre-vingt-dix centimes.

—Je suis pas à quelques euros près. »

Demyx eut le sourire du type devant qui Dieu vient apparaître pour lui annoncer que l'Enfer n'existe pas et que le paradis, c'est Disneyland gratuit et sans queue. Il remercia chaleureusement Roxas et prit le verre de citron avec la cruche d'eau chaude, y ajouta trois paquets de sucre et commença à touiller. Roxas grimaça. Le sucre, c'était loin d'être son truc.

« Au fait, toi, tu m'as pas dit ton nom !

—Roxas.

—Eh bah enchanté Roxas ! T'habites dans le coin ?

—Un peu plus loin, vers le quartier wutaien. Ma fac est juste à côté, en revanche.

—Ah ouais ? T'es étudiant, donc, c'est quoi qu't'étudies ?

—La civilisation wutaienne, justement.

—La vache, ça doit pas être simple. Moi, j'fais d'la musique, au conservatoire juste à côté. »

Si Roxas ne se trompait pas, le conservatoire juste à côté, c'était le Conservatoire National. Ou le truc où tu dois déjà être un super musicien pour entrer.

« T'as d'jà fait d'la musique ? Tu joues d'un instrument ?

—J'ai fait de la guitare au lycée, comme un peu tout le monde.

—Et t'as pas continué ? Ça d'vait pas être ton instrument. Moi j'adore la guitare, c'est genre toute ma vie, mais j'comprends qu'on accroche pas tout de suite. Si jamais t'as envie de t'y remettre, téléphone-moi, ou même, si tu veux tester d'autres instruments. »

Ou comment donner son numéro en deux lignes de conversation. C'était assez facile, de parler à ce garçon. Roxas récupéra le bout de papier avec les chiffres alignés dans une écriture peu soignée et brouillonne.

« Merci.

—T'inquiètes. J'aime bien donner des cours de musique, si jamais ça t'intéresse, hésite surtout pas.

—Si, hésite, il est dingue, comme prof'.

—Mais, y en a avec qui ça marche ! »

Le barman rit et frotta le crâne de Demyx comme s'il était un enfant.

« En fait, lui, c'est Axel, mon meilleur pote.

—Enchanté. Tu fais de la musique aussi ? »

Le roux grimaça. Roxas fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre. Demyx rit à son tour et expliqua.

« Il le dit pas trop parce que ça colle pas à son image, mais il a fait du chant lyrique. »

Roxas sentit ses sourcils se rapprocher dangereusement de la plante de ses cheveux et fixa le roux d'un air étonné. Ah, ça, pour ne pas coller à son image, ça ne collait pas. Roxas l'aurait plus vu faire de la batterie, ou bien de la basse, quelque chose de rythmique et énergique.

« Tu sais, Dem', si je le dis pas trop, c'est pas pour que toi tu le dises à tout le monde.

—Ouais, mais c'est Roxas.

—Bien, tu connais son nom depuis cinq minutes.

—Y a pas que ça. Tu lui dis pas, mais en fait, il me plaît. »

Roxas s'étouffa avec son thé. Demyx regardait Axel droit dans les yeux avec un sourire large et imbécile. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Le barman posa la main sur le crâne du blond pour le tourner vers Roxas, qui put lire dans ses yeux un quelque chose de tendre. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé. Demyx baissa les yeux en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Lui-même avait du mal à croire à son audace.

.

Ça avait pas si mal commencé, pourtant. Je me souviens. J'étais juste content de te rencontrer, t'étais un nouveau soleil dans ma vie pluvieuse.

.

J'ai beau y penser encore et encore, je le retourne dans ma tête, je sais que j'ai bien fait, à ce moment, de le choisir lui. D'essayer. Je savais qu'ça valait le coup. Je le crois encore.

.

 _All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

.

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dites-moi !

À plus !


	2. Marguerite

Yo ! Bon, bien entendu, comme j'ai commencé à poster, je n'arrive plus à écrire. _It sucks to be me, it suck to be me_ … Bref.

Mais je poste quand même, et je vous remercie pour les reviews, **Laemia** , **Leptitloir** , **Slyn** et **Hylliy** ! Plein d'amour sur vous !

Bonne lecture !

 _ **You know I'm no good**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Marguerite**_

 _Quand j'ai vu Marguerite, Marguerite m'a dit « T'approche pas trop de moi »,_

 _Moi j'ai pas écouté tu vois, et j'suis là comme un con, à effeuiller les pétales,_

 _De tulipes de camélias, de roses et puis de lilas._

 _(Damien Saez)_

.

Je suis devenu un habitué du café d'Axel – enfin, il n'était pas vraiment à Axel, mais c'était comme ça que je l'appelais dans ma tête – en commençant par y passer presque tout le week-end, j'avais trouvé l'échappatoire parfait à la vaisselle et aux courses. Je te remerciais mentalement pour ça. Quand les cours m'ont repris à la gorge le lundi, j'avais des cernes, pour changer. Cette fois, elles étaient due à mes nuits à penser à toi.

.

Il avait l'air inoffensif. Et blessé, un peu. Il avait passé le samedi et le dimanche avec nous et il continuait à être un mystère complet. Il devenait pâle, ses yeux se cernaient mais il ne nous disait rien à ce sujet, et nous non plus. Même comme ça, il était beau. Il me plaisait de plus en plus.

.

La nuit entre mercredi et jeudi avait été désastreuse. J'avais passé la fin de l'après-midi avec toi, comme sur un petit nuage, et j'avais été tellement bien que mon lit me paraissait comme du béton. Je prévoyais de revenir vendredi – je l'ai fait, d'ailleurs, je t'avais dit que je le ferais et je l'ai fait – et je me repassais tout en tête. Tout ce qui faisait que me vie était plus jolie depuis que je t'avais rencontré. C'est encore parfaitement clair dans ma tête aujourd'hui. Ça m'avait amené à repenser à tout ce que j'avais déjà fait foirer. Et j'ai eu peur de commettre à nouveau les mêmes erreurs. Ça a pas loupé.

Je nous regarde maintenant, regarde ce que l'on s'est fait, regarde tout ce qu'on s'est volé.

J'aurais dû te dire non.

.

17 février

Les vacances. Enfin. Il avait fini les cours, pendant deux semaines, il n'entendrait plus parler de nul-ne-sait quelle guerre à deux balles menée par des mercenaires, de _syncrétique_ ou même d'idéogrammes.

Maintenant, il devait aller au café d'Axel. Quand il y était, il était bien. Quand il n'y était pas, il était à la fois stressé à l'idée d'y aller et impatient de revoir Demyx. Ça faisait trop longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas autant plu. S'il écoutait sa raison, il mettrait terme à cette relation au plus vite, avant qu'il y aie quelque chose de précieux à détruire. Il détruisait toujours tout, avec son sale caractère, et Demyx ne le savait même pas. Demyx disait qu'il lui plaisait, mais il n'avait eu qu'un aperçu infime de Roxas. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère. Oh, le blond n'était pas particulièrement colérique de base – sans quoi ça serait tout bonnement catastrophique – mais s'il était en colère, vous le saviez d'office. Il était violent, souvent plus dans ses propos que dans ses gestes. Roxas avait toujours su où appuyer pour faire mal.

Et il avait fait mal à tellement de gens jusque là … Demyx ne devait pas faire partie des cœurs brisés qu'il avait laissés derrière. Il ne devait jamais être un des cadavres que Roxas empilait. Il poussa la porte du café.

« Ah, Roxas ! Je t'attendais, dis-moi, tu es pour ou contre les coquillettes ? »

Roxas plissa les yeux. Axel avait les bras croisés sur son torse et semblait s'accrocher fermement à une idée qu'il avait en tête.

« Bah, pour, je dirais.

—Ha ha ! »

Demyx pointait un doigt victorieux vers Axel, qui eut un claquement de langue.

« Vous êtes nazes, vous savez pas c'que c'est, des vraies pates. »

Roxas rit un peu avant de reprendre un visage normal. Il devait rembarrer Demyx avant qu'il tente quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, donc. Il s'assit à côté du guitariste et commanda un café. Le blond se tourna vers lui, grand sourire aux lèvres.

« T'as fini les cours, pas vrai ?

—Hm ? Ouais. »

Roxas essayait d'être un peu distant. Ça suffirait peut-être à refroidir l'autre.

« Parce que j'me disais, du coup, on pourrait faire des trucs ensemble. Autre chose qu'au café. J'veux dire, j'suis content quand j'te vois ici, mais desfois j'suis pas ici et j'voudrais qu'on se voie, tu vois ? Sortir. En quelque sorte. Ensemble. »

Ah bah non. Roxas prit son expression la plus neutre en stock.

« Demyx … Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

—Ah … Tu … tu pars ?

—Non, non, mais …

—Nan, c'est moi, j'comprends si tu trouves que je vais vite. J'avais juste … envie de te proposer. Mais j'comprends vraiment, hein. Je te re proposerai plus tard.

—Je crois pas que ça soit possible. »

Le guitariste eut une mine déconfite.

« Bah pourquoi ? »

Roxas lui avait déjà dit qu'il était gay. Il avait aussi admis, plus ou moins implicitement, que Demyx lui plaisait. Le musicien eut un air de chien battu en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

« J'ai fait quelque chose ?

—Bien sûr que non ! »

Roxas s'était précipité. Bien sûr que Demyx était parfait.

« C'est moi. Je suis pas une bonne idée, Demyx.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le plus âgé avait l'air étonné. Il ne comprenait pas, pour le coup. Il était à peu près persuadé que Roxas était la meilleure idée qu'il aie eu – il faut dire que jusque là, côté amour, il avait toujours fait les mauvais choix. Roxas inspira un grand coup.

« J'attire que des emmerdes aux gens.

—Je sais me défendre ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il avait carré les épaules et levé les bras, contractant pour faire ressortir ses muscles – parce qu'il était bien évidemment encore en T-shirt. Roxas se pinça les lèvres.

« Mais c'est moi, les emmerdes. Demyx … tu me plais. Beaucoup. Mais si jamais tu en viens à tomber amoureux de moi, je vais te faire mal. »

Le musicien eut une moue pitoyable, parut sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, puis prit une autre gorgée de son chocolat.

« Et juste en tant qu'amis ? Si on se voit, mais juste en tant qu'amis, ça irait, non ?

—Je ne crois pas …

—Ça va aller ! Je te jure que je saurai m'y tenir ! J'attends rien de toi. Tu sais d'jà qu'tu me plais, mais c'est pas tout. Je … J't'apprécie, et j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Que ça soit en tant qu'ami ou que potentiel copain, tout me va. »

Roxas réfléchit un long moment, trempant ses lèvres de café brûlant. Il risquait de blesser le guitariste, s'il le laissait espérer. Mais il le blesserait en refusant aussi. Et l'affection était réciproque. Roxas ne voulait pas perdre Demyx pour une bête attirance. Les choses à ce sujet avaient été tirées au clair, alors il n'y avait pas de raison.

« D'accord. Je t'apprécie aussi, tu sais ? »

Le visage du plus âgé s'illumina.

« Génial ! Tu fais quelque chose demain soir ?

—Nope. Tu as une idée ?

—En fait, je pensais me faire l'intégrale de Twilight à boire. »

Roxas eut un mouvement de recul. Si la seule proposition de Demyx, c'était de regarder le film le plus mal fait du monde, ça ne le tentait pas du tout. Mais … à boire ? Le guitariste dut comprendre son malaise.

« Je l'ai jamais faite mais je l'ai fait pour pas mal de films. Pour Twilight, les règles sont : chaque fois que le mot 'Vampire' est prononcé, buvez une gorgée, chaque fois qu'on voit un torse nu, buvez deux gorgées, chaque fois que Bella regarde dans le vide, buvez une gorgée, ce genre de trucs. J'ai les règles complètes sur un bout de papier. »

Ah, dit comme ça, ça ne paraissait pas si horrible. Roxas acquiesça. Il n'avait jamais fait de jeu à boire de ce genre – il avait déjà fait des jeux à boire, mais vraiment peu – et avec Demyx, l'expérience le tentait bien.

« Ça marche.

—Ok. Viens chez moi vers vingt heures, je te donne l'adresse. Y aura des trucs à manger mais je compte pas faire à dîner. »

Roxas acquiesça. Il allait être seul avec Demyx, dans son appartement. Mais entre deux amis, ça n'était pas important, n'est-ce pas ? Il récupéra l'adresse, notant que ça n'était vraiment pas loin de chez lui et laissa la conversation filer vers un autre sujet.

.

Je t'avais prévenu. Je t'avais dit de pas tomber amoureux de moi – mais, plus tard, j'ai été tellement heureux que tu m'aimes. Parfois, je me dis que si tout était à refaire, je referais pareil. Pourtant, j'aimerais tant ne jamais t'avoir blessé.

.

Il m'avait prévenu. De toute façon, je crois que même s'il m'avait détaillé tout ce qui allait se passer ensuite, j'aurais foncé tout pareil. En tout cas, c'est ce que je veux croire. Parce que j'était déjà un peu amoureux de lui, vous savez ? Il était mon premier véritable coup de foudre. Les autres, ceux avant Roxas, c'étaient des _crushs_. Des gens qui m'attiraient, et c'était tout. Roxas, j'étais tombé amoureux comme on tombe de rebord d'une falaise, sans s'y attendre, d'un coup, et on n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre qu'on est déjà dans l'eau.

.

« Mon dieu mais il _retire_ encore son T-shirt ? Pourquoi il en met un à chaque fois alors ? »

Roxas explosa de rire en buvant une gorgée de son verre de gin tonic. C'était aussi amusant que ce qu'il avait espéré. Voire plus. Déjà bien soûl, Demyx faisait des vannes à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, et il fallait dire qu'il était bavard. Oh, ça ne volait jamais bien haut, mais un Roxas alcoolisé était assez simple à faire rire. Il était bon public – bien plus que d'ordinaire.

Roxas regardait le film exclusivement pour savoir quand boire – et qu'est-ce qu'il était niais. En fait, les gens qui avaient tourné Twilight étaient totalement passés à côté du potentiel comique du bordel. Un parfait nanar, et ça serait encore mieux dans dix ans, quand en plus les effets spéciaux feront horribles – déjà qu'ils sont cheap maintenant.

Bref, Roxas passait une excellente soirée. Demyx était l'hôte idéal. Il avait prévu tellement de gâteaux apéritifs que même si Roxas n'avait rien mangé avant de venir, il n'aurait pas eu faim, il avait rangé son salon – et Roxas savait que la pièce avait été expressément rangée parce que d'une, le reste de l'appartement était incroyablement désordonné, de deux il y avait plusieurs choses non-identifiées planquées sous le canapé. Et il savait mettre Roxas à l'aise.

« Mais Edward mériterait d'avoir un ordre de restriction au cul pour ça, pas qu'elle trouve ça romantique ! »

Il but à nouveau, deux gorgées, cette fois, et quitta vivement la pièce pour se vider la vessie. L'alcool était un diurétique et soûlait, ce qui était une très mauvaise combinaison. Quand il revint, il vit Demyx, les yeux plissés sur ses genoux, en train de tripatouiller il ne savait quoi.

« Ah, Roxas, ça te gêne si je fume ? »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu Demyx fumer. En y regardant de plus près, il vit que le musicien roulait un joint – donc, pas une cigarette. Il fit non de la tête. Demyx était chez lui, et puis il avait laissé Roxas fumer ses cigarettes. Après une gorgée de son ti punch, le musicien alluma le pétard.

« T'en veux ? »

Roxas hésita. Il n'avait essayé le joint que deux/trois fois, pendant ses années lycée, ou avec Hayner. Mais l'alcool dans ses veines lui donnait le courage des braves. Il prit le tube et le ficha entre ses lèvres comme une cigarette. Ça avait bon goût. Sentant déjà sa tête tourner – mais c'était sûrement psychologique, il décida de s'arrêter là et remplaça le joint par une cigarette. Voyant que la pièce était en train de s'enfumer, il alla ouvrir une fenêtre et grimaça à l'air froid qui pénétra dans le salon. Il prit une couverture sur un fauteuil et revint s'asseoir, s'enfonçant dans les coussins pour plus de chaleur.

« File m'en un peu. »

Roxas se demanda si le guitariste voulait parler de sa cigarette avant de comprendre, et souleva les fesses pour tendre un bout de couverture à Demyx, qui se blottit bien confortablement contre lui. Roxas sentait son souffle dans son cou. Ça n'était pas bon, pas vrai ?

Le plus jeune se pencha en avant pour cendrer proprement, puis revint à sa place – après avoir bu une gorgée parce que Bella s'était remis les cheveux en place pour la millième fois.

Après avoir tiré une latte particulièrement longue, Demyx étendit le cou pour souffler la fumée. Roxas pouvait voir, illuminée par la télévision, la pomme d'Adam du blond. Elle était marquée. Quand le guitariste redescendit la tête, ce ne fut que pour la tourner vers Roxas.

« Tu reveux ? »

Ils étaient beaucoup trop près. Et Roxas sentait le regard de Demyx sur ses lèvres. Il aurait du se reculer, et peut-être qu'il voulut le faire, peut-être qu'il s'était juste trompé dans son mouvement, la faute à l'alcool et à l'herbe, parce qu'il était clairement en train de se rapprocher de l'instrumentiste.

Demyx sentit son cerveau basculer dans l'au-delà. Les lèvres de Roxas. Leur goût de gin et de tabac. Leur douceur, incroyable. Il avança le visage, pour profiter plus, posa son joint à l'aveuglette sur la table et posa la main sur la joue du blond. Roxas se recula. Se dépêcha de cendrer. Tira une taffe de sa cigarette.

« Euh … non. »

Ça faisait un peu mal à entendre, mais Demyx était trop soûl pour s'arrêter à ça.

« C'est pas si grave, Rox'. »

Personne n'avait appelé Roxas « Rox' » depuis des millénaires. Il releva le visage, prit une dernière bouffée de clope avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier. Demyx le regardait comme s'il était une œuvre d'art. C'était perturbant. Il le vit s'approcher sans vraiment comprendre, avant d'être en train de l'embrasser à nouveau. Et il en avait tellement besoin. L'alcool envoya chier les derniers restes de sa raison et il se redressa sur ses genoux pour prendre de la hauteur sur Demyx, surplomber le baiser. Ça n'avait rien de chaste, et cet échange résumait bien tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore dit. Les mains de Demyx sur ses fesses faisaient miroiter un rêve devant ses paupières. Tout à coup, le sol avait disparu et Roxas comprit que Demyx le portait, trébuchant mille fois avant d'enfin le laisser tomber sur son lit.

Dans le salon, le joint à moitié entamé et le film continuèrent sans eux, les paquets de chips et les cacahuètes se fichant éperdument de leurs cris presque désespérés, de leurs gestes-promesses qu'il auraient voulu graver dans l'éternité, hésitants et embrumés.

.

 _Marguerite c'est mes coups d'jus, c'est mes coups d'foudre, c'est mes coup d'blues,_

 _C'est pas vraiment un bon coup mais c'est dans l'mile à tous les coups,_

 _C'est la luciole au fond des nuits, c'est comme rouler sans le permis._

.

.

Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre viendra … quand il viendra. Mais ça va, là, je vous ai pas trop fait attendre, hm ? Ça sera un cover par Hannah Trigwell … une idée ?

Review ?


	3. Stay with me

Yo !

Ça faisait un petit bail, pas vrai ? Mais le chapitre est là !

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Leptitloir, Laemia, Slyn et Hylliy pour leurs reviews, ça me fait plein de bonheur quand je les lis !

Bonne lecture !

 _ **You know I'm no good**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Stay with me**_

 _Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand,_

 _But I still need love 'cause I'm just human_

 _These nights never seem to go to plan_

 _I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand ?_

 _Oh won't you stay with me ?_

 _(Sam Smith, Hannah Trigwell cover)_

.

18 février

Il se réveilla dans des draps chauds. La pièce sentait le sperme, la sueur et la soirée.

« Merde. »

Roxas regarda son ami, endormi à côté. Il avait voulu lui dire hier soir, que ça n'était pas possible. Il s'était endormi avant. Il avait été naze, d'ailleurs. Mais c'était un problème mineur. Il devait partir sans réveiller Demyx – ce qui ne devrait pas être trop compliqué au vu de l'état du garçon – et espérer que ce dernier ne se souvienne de rien – ce qui était moins probable. Il se leva précautionneusement, récupéra son caleçon, son jogging – il était venu pour une soirée film qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de passer en jean – son T-shirt et rejoignit le salon, se cognant bien entendu le petit orteil contre l'encadrement de la porte – mais il ne hurla pas. Bon point. Demyx n'était pas près de se réveiller. Roxas se demandait s'il devait ranger ou non – il avait pensé à le faire en se réveillant s'il dormait ici – il avait prévu cette éventualité – mais il n'avait pas pensé que ça serait dans ce genre de circonstances. Il alla pour vider le cendrier, au moins, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Le joint, pas fini. Roxas inspira un bon coup. Il en avait envie, rien que pour retrouver en partie l'état de semi-inconscience de la veille. D'insouciance, plutôt.

La pensée profonde qu'au final rien n'est grave. Il retrouva sur la table son briquet, s'enroula dans la couverture qui gisait là – non seulement il venait de se réveiller, mais en plus ils n'avaient pas fermé la fenêtre la veille – et alluma le pétard. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? Il avait mis les choses au clair. C'était lui qui avait dit à Demyx qu'il ne devait rien se passer. Et c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé. Comme un con, en contradiction totale avec tout ce qu'il avait formulé, juste pour prouver au musicien que peut-être il avait une chance. C'était cruel de le faire espérer comme ça.

Ceci dit, il avait été si lamentable la veille qu'avec un peu de chance Demyx ne voudrait plus de lui. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air son genre, quoique ça aurait arrangé Roxas.

Il inspira et recracha une fumée épaisse. C'était vraiment différent des cigarettes. Il aurait voulu un café, mais il avait peur que le bruit fasse émerger Demyx. Il ne devait pas rester trop longtemps. Le joint encore en main, il rassembla ses affaires – son pull, sa veste, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et ses cigarettes. Il redéposa le pétard dans le cendrier, l'éteignit sommairement et renfila ses chaussures. En ne laissant aucune trace, il laissait le doute à Demyx. Tout ceci aurait pu n'être qu'un rêve, après tout. C'était sans compter sur Axel. Axel qui se trouvait présentement à une bonne vingtaine de minutes à pieds, dans son café, et dont le serveur venait de décommander – une grosse grippe qui le clouait au lit. Axel qui n'avait donc pas eu d'autre idée que d'appeler son meilleur ami au secours – parce que même si le samedi matin n'était pas le moment le plus chargé de la semaine, il ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul.

Quand Roxas entendit la sonnerie du téléphone, il sut qu'il était fini. Pour la forme, il se dépêcha tout de même de fiche ses lacets à l'intérieur de ses baskets, de vérifier qu'il avait ses clefs en enfilant sa veste – Demyx avait décroché et s'était levé par la même, il n'avait même plus une seconde. Il ouvrit la porte.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

Il se figea. Se tourna vers son ami – enfin, peut-être – et pinça fort ses lèvres – desfois que ça soit un cauchemar. Mais il ne se réveilla pas dans son lit. Il resta là, comme une statue de sel, à attendre que la marée vienne le dissoudre. Demyx baragouina quelques paroles et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine où il mit en marche la cafetière. Roxas n'osait rien, c'est à peine s'il respirait.

« Assied-toi. »

Roxas retira sa veste. Avança prudemment. Accepta la tasse de café qu'on lui tendait en regardant Demyx ajouter à la sienne du sucre et une boule de glace. Il ne s'assit cependant pas, et se contenta de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour fumer une cigarette. Demyx regardait sa tasse avec toute la concentration du monde. Roxas n'aurait pas cru qu'il lèverait la tête.

« Tu comptais partir sans rien dire ?

—Oui. »

Réponse rapide, claire et objective. Il ne devait laisser aucun espoir au musicien. Ce qu'il avait fait hier était la pire bourde possible, pour eux deux.

« Je vois … C'était si horrible que ça ? »

C'était dit avec un rire amer, de ceux qui cachent des larmes.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. Et tu le sais. »

Demyx inspira un grand coup et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il plissa les yeux.

« Dommage. Parce que je te jure, Roxas, je peux faire mieux. »

Ça n'avait rien de drôle. Que Demyx arrête de ricaner, bon sang.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû venir.

—Si. Je suis content que tu sois venu. J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée. »

 _Et la pire matinée de ma vie._

« Demyx. Regarde-toi. Je vais partir. Et ça n'aura pas existé.

—Tu peux pas dire ça !

—Si, je le dis, je te l'ai dit avant, et je te le redis maintenant, c'est pas une bonne idée. T'aurais dû m'écouter dès le départ ! »

Sur ce, Demyx prit la mouche. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et dit d'une voix pâlotte.

« Parce que c'est de _ma_ faute ?

—Tu savais que je voulais pas ça. Je te l'avais dit clairement.

—Mais c'est pas moi qui t'ai embrassé. »

Ses mots n'étaient plus qu'un filet faiblard. Un point pour lui, et Roxas n'en pouvait plus de se sentir aussi bête.

« Mais même ! C'est pas une excuse, tu savais ! Je t'ai dit que j'allais te blesser si quelque chose se passait, c'est exactement ce qui se passe maintenant ! On voulait pas que ça arrive, c'est arrivé –

— _Tu_ ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

—Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Roxas se sentait égoïste. Ça serait plus facile si Demyx pouvait l'incendier en retour, le détester un peu. Mais il parlait toujours de son ton fantomatique.

« Je savais que tu ne voulais pas ça. Et tu savais que je voulais ça.

—Donc on est d'accord sur le point que c'est une connerie monumentale. Ça va trop vite, Demyx, j'vais encore te faire du mal si ça continue et – me touche pas ! »

Demyx s'était avancé vers lui, blafard. Il avait approché sa main, pour la ramener aussitôt vers lui.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas quand je te dis que c'est pas une bonne idée ? On est pas compatibles, ça va pas marcher et – et tout ça, c'est juste un coup d'un soir, OK ? Vite tiré, vite oublié. Ça devait pas arriver, c'est arrivé, on fait avec et ça arrivera plus. Le sujet est clos.

—Et si …

—Non ! Non, j'ai dit non, c'est pas la phrase la plus compliquée au monde non plus, merde ! Essaie de comprendre, pour une fois, même si t'as pas l'habitude, comprends que non, ça veut pas dire oui, ça veut pas dire peut-être, ça veut dire que ce qui s'est passé hier ne veut rien dire, que j'en veux pas, de ça. Et de toi non plus. »

Le musicien semblait si faible qu'il aurait pu s'effondrer dans l'instant sans que ça choque Roxas. Quelle était la plus grosse connerie, il se demandait, d'avoir couché avec Demyx ou de l'avoir rembarré comme ça ? Il ne savait pas, il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait se tirer d'ici et vite. Il posa son café, jeta sa cigarette, récupéra sa veste et sortit sans se soucier du bruit de la porte. C'était au tour de Demyx de jouer à la statue de sel.

.

Ça avait mal commencé, et ça aurait dû s'arrêter là. Ça aurait été une désastreuse aventure. Rien d'autre. Mais on a voulu finir, pas vrai ? Se foutre en l'air pour de bon. Demyx, j'ai pas souhaité ça plus que toi. Je veux pas que tu sois triste. Mais parfois, ça me fait du bien de te faire un peu mal.

.

Ce jour-là, le matin de notre première fois, j'ai cru qu'il allait disparaître pour toujours. Que je le reverrais plus jamais. Ça aurait été pour le mieux, et j'en serais pas là où je suis aujourd'hui, mais quand je l'ai revu, plus tard, j'ai été tellement soulagé. Presque heureux. Un bonheur plein d'épines.

.

19 février

« Il viendra aujourd'hui ?

—Nan, il va passer la journée chez lui. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

—D'accord. C'est bien. »

Axel jetait un regard plein d'animosité à Roxas. Il avait juste envie de le jarreter de son bar – on ne fait pas pleurer son meilleur ami comme ça. Mais d'une, Demyx lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas en vouloir à Roxas, de deux, il lui faisait quand même un peu de peine. Il avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux d'avoir fait du mal au guitariste.

« Il me manque. C'est pitoyable.

—Ouais. »

Roxas eut un hoquet de surprise. Au moins, le roux était honnête.

« Il va se remettre, tu crois ?

—Non. »

Le blond eut un regard horrifié, et Axel lui rendit un petit rire.

« Bien sûr qu'il va s'en remettre. Mais ça va prendre du temps. Ça risque d'être long. »

Roxas opina du chef. Il pouvait comprendre. Et il laisserait Demyx tranquille tant que ce dernier n'irait pas mieux.

.

22 février

« Comment il va ?

—Le moral dans les chaussettes. »

Roxas se pinça les lèvres. Il ne savait pas quoi faire – est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire ? Axel poursuivit.

« Bah, avant, il était plus bas que terre. Il y a un mieux. »

Roxas rit un peu. Un chocolat chaud se planta devant lui.

« J'ai pas commandé ça.

—C'est la maison qui offre. »

Roxas allait répliquer qu'il n'aimait pas les choses sucrées mais se retint. C'était nouveau, qu'Axel se montre si gentil. C'était progressif. Comme si Roxas était en train de gagner un peu son affection, ou son respect – il venait tous les jours, parfois il attendait dehors pendant des heures que Demyx sorte. Il demanda juste.

« Pourquoi ? »

Axel haussa les épaules.

« Ça remonte le moral. Et Demyx est pas le seul à s'être fait mal. »

Le blond acquiesça et trempa les lèvres. La boisson était … étonnamment, assez amère. Douce tout de même, mais un peu … salée ? Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? Demyx dit que tu n'aimes pas les douceurs, alors je teste un chocolat chaud salé.

—Ah, alors en fait, c'est pas du tout par gentillesse, je suis juste ton testeur, c'est ça ? »

Le rire d'Axel était chaud.

« C'est ça. »

Roxas goûta à nouveau. C'était surprenant, mais plutôt bon.

« Je valide. Ceci dit, je ne sais pas qui va commander ça.

—Bah, toi.

—C'est un Chocolat Roxas, alors ? »

Axel promit de l'écrire sur la carte, un jour – quand il serait vraiment propriétaire du café, sûrement – et Roxas se sentit mieux.

.

25 février

Demyx était allongé dans son lit. Il n'avait toujours pas changé les draps, et dans le salon les chips avait ramolli si bien qu'elles étaient parfaitement immangeables. Il gratouillait sa guitare d'un air toujours un peu blême

 _Although my heart is falling too_

 _I'm in love with your body._

 _And last night you were in my room_

 _An now my bed sheets smell like you._

Il se sentait pitoyable. Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux que _Shape of you_ ? Il soupira, contempla son téléphone. Allez, il devait se lancer, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça toute sa vie. D'abord, il avait des plans, il avait plein de choses à faire qui nécessitaient qu'il sorte de cette condition. Devenir guitariste professionnel, par exemple. Il se saisit de son portable.

 _[A : Roxas, 17 : 53_

 _Salut. Je voudrais te parler. On peut se voir ?]_

Il cliqua sur envoyer après s'être relu trois fois – pas de fautes, pas trop désespéré et pas agressif, plus ou moins. Il attendit de longues minutes, les yeux fixés sur son écran avant de reprendre sa guitare. Ça le ferait patienter, au moins un peu. Mais il n'avait pas la patience d'aligner trois accords qu'il regardait son téléphone – desfois qu'il aurait sonné au moment où il clignait des yeux, sait-on jamais.

Finalement, la vibration salvatrice se fit entendre.

 _[De : Axel, 18 : 02_

 _C'est toi qu'as mon bouquin sur Mozart ?]_

Déception absolue. Il répondit que non – c'était un mensonge, mais il ne l'avait pas fini, et puis Axel n'avait qu'à pas lui faire de faux espoir comme ça – et continua à attendre. Il avait tellement attendu qu'il sursauta quand son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

 _[De : Roxas, 18 : 08_

 _Au café d'Axe l ?]_

Il bondit, et le rendez-vous fut fixé à la table du fond, parce que Demyx ne se voyait pas avoir ce genre de conversation au comptoir – il n'avait pas franchement envie qu'Axel s'en mêle, même juste pour un petit trait d'humour.

.

Quand Demyx poussa la porte du café, Roxas était déjà assis, une tasse fumante dans la main. Il le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, demandant à Axel un chocolat chaud au passage. Avec des chamallows. Il tira la chaise vers lui. Même si c'était lui qui avait demandé ce rendez-vous, c'est Roxas qui commença.

« Je pense que je te dois des excuses.

—Tu penses beaucoup, pas vrai ? »

Son ton était quelque part entre le poids d'une plume et celui d'une chape de plomb.

« Écoute, je t'dois des excuses aussi. J'étais pas bien, et je voulais juste que tu sois d'accord avec moi. Je _voulais_ que ça ne soit pas rien, alors que je savais que tu voulais oublier.

—Et tu … comment tu vas ?

—Je sais pas. Plutôt bien, je pense. Je suis sorti de chez moi, c'est bon signe. »

Ils eurent un rire nerveux et Demyx continua.

« Je veux que tu saches que je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Roxas. Tu me plais vraiment, et même plus. Ce n'est pas encore de l'amour mais … Mais je pense que ça pourrait marcher, si seulement on se donnait la peine d'essayer.

—Tu vois ce que ça a donné, la dernière fois …

—Ne me fais pas croire qu'on a essayé, Rox', on s'est laissés porter par le courant, t'y as sur-pensé, et moi j'y ai pas pensé du tout. Je te plais, pas vrai ? »

Roxas resta la bouche entr'ouverte. Il avait décidé de ne plus jamais faire de faux espoirs à Demyx. Le problème, maintenant, c'est que lui aussi espérait.

« Oui.

—Alors … tu nous laisserait une chance ?

—Je vais te faire du mal …

—Et alors ? Moi aussi. C'est un peu le jeu, non ? Je ne veux pas passer ma vie enfermé parce que j'ai peur de me blesser. Tu sais qui fait ça ? Le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Et ça finit pas bien. »

Roxas but une gorgée de son chocolat spécial – il ne buvait presque plus que ça – et soupira.

« Je crois que tu as raison. Mais … on peut pas … juste se lancer là-dedans.

—Et pourquoi pas ? »

Roxas haussa les sourcils. Demyx avait retrouvé son sourire sincère. Ça faisait du bien de le voir à nouveau. Il décida d'être honnête.

« Parce que j'ai peur. »

Demyx écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Roxas le dise.

« Je veux … y mettre mes conditions. D'abord, il faut qu'on se dise les choses. Tout le temps. Et si je te blesse, consciemment ou non, on arrête. »

Demyx aurait voulu discuter. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas mieux, alors il n'avait plus qu'à convaincre Roxas, maintenant, que tout se passerait bien. Il attrapa les doigts de Roxas par-dessus la table et les serra. Roxas sourit.

.

 _And deep down inside I know this never works._

.

.

Et voilà ! Est-ce que la dernière citation de la chanson vous fait peur ? Bah, vous verrez de quoi il retourne au prochain chapitre. Qui sera d'ailleurs basé sur une chanson d'Amy Winehouse … laquelle, à votre avis ?

À plus !


	4. Fuckin' perfect

Yo ! Et voici le chapitre 4 !

Je suis désolée, je me suis trompée, c'est le chapitre prochain qui correspond à une chanson d'Amy Winehouse, en fait ! Il faut que je modifie la note du chapitre précédent, du coup. Un jour peut-être …

Merci à **Laemia** , **Slyn** , **Loir** pour m'avoir laissé des reviews, ça fait vraiment trop plaisir !

Et encore merci à **Laemia** , qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! Donc, du coup, si il reste des fautes, je peux rejeter la faute à quelqu'un d'autre.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **You know I'm no good**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Fuckin' Perfect**_

 _Made a wrong turn, once or twice,_

 _Dug my way out, blood and fire._

 _Bad decisions ? That's alright._

 _Welcome to my silly life._

 _(P!nk)_

.

Tu te souviens ? Les meilleurs moments de ma vie, je crois, tiennent en cette période. On a été bien. C'était un magnifique printemps sur la ville – de temps en temps, je troquais mes pulls contre des gilets. Et toi, tu te les pelais moins quand tu sortais avec juste un T-shirt. Je te proposais plus ma veste – je l'avais fait, une fois, mais elle était tellement petite pour toi que c'était ridicule.

.

Il m'a rendu heureux, un temps. J'étais sur un nuage. C'est pour ça. Que je refuse de l'oublier.

.

1er mars

« Et donc, t'es avec ce type pour de vrai ? »

Roxas opina du chef en soupirant. C'était plus ou moins la millième fois qu'Hayner posait la question. Ceci dit, ça le détournait du cours – religion et _syncrétisme_ , vous vous souvenez ? – et ça n'était pas un mal. Il jeta un regard à son professeur qui, par un miracle quelconque, ne les remarquait absolument pas, pris dans son cours comme il l'était.

« Tu vas le voir après ?

—Nan, il a cours. Je le vois demain.

—Vous avez déjà couché ?

—Pas depuis qu'on est ensemble. On a décidé de prendre le temps.

—Ça sert à rien d'attendre.

—Est-ce qu'on doit parler de ta merveilleuse vie amoureuse ? »

Parce que bon, niveau relations longues, Hayner n'était pas le modèle à suivre. Le châtain bouda un peu et dirigea son attention vers le cours. Au moins cinq secondes.

« Mais t'as envie, non ? »

Roxas soupira à nouveau. Pourquoi était-il ami avec lui, déjà ?

.

2 mars

« Film ?

—Pas un film à boire. »

Roxas avait répliqué ça aussi sec. L'expérience n'avait pas été mauvaise en elle-même, mais ça n'avait pas été son action la plus intelligente, et il ne souhaitait pas que sa véritable première fois avec Demyx soit soûl – il voulait se souvenir de chaque détail possible. Demyx rit en naviguant sur son ordinateur.

« Non, un vrai film. Hm … _Swiss Army Man_ ?

—C'est quoi ?

—Si j'en crois Axel, c'est Daniel Radcliffe qui joue un cadavre qui pète.

—Charmant. Mais je suis partant. »

Ils avaient de plus en plus de soirées comme ça, à être l'un contre l'autre sans ambiguïté. Le fait de savoir que s'ils le voulaient, ils pouvaient faire l'amour là, maintenant, tout de suite, sans que cela engendre une catastrophe leur permettait de prendre du recul. Alors ils pouvaient juste profiter de leur chaleur mutuelle, discuter, regarder des films ou des séries, contempler le silence. Roxas n'avait jamais vraiment eu ça, dans une relation, des moments calmes. Il croyait que c'était quelque chose qui était réservé aux amis – l'amour était passion, c'était moitié sexe moitié disputes, ce qui bien entendu n'avait jamais été concluant – et il était heureux de découvrir qu'un couple, ça pouvait être autre chose que la destruction consentie de deux êtres. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours, bien sûr, et les débuts sont toujours moins tumultueux, mais ça restait une première, et de bon augure.

Demyx lança le film, et ils regardèrent avec joie le cadavre pétant d'Harry Potter s'inventer une vie.

.

5 mars

Le dimanche après-midi était sûrement le moment de la semaine que Demyx aimait le plus. Il avait bien entendu un millier de choses à faire, mais rien que le fait que ça soit dimanche le déculpabilisait de sa passivité. Quant au dimanche matin … eh bien c'était une temporalité qui n'existait pas vraiment. Demyx n'était jamais réveillé le dimanche matin. Présentement, Roxas préparait un thé, laissant le guitariste analyser le décor. L'appartement de Roxas était un peu plus petit que le sien – en fait, c'était un studio, mais un studio assez spacieux tout de même. Il y avait des affiches d'expositions sur les murs, et des photographies de street art. Dans le coin à côté de la porte, le musicien avait remarqué un skateboard usé mais encore en bon état. Il aurait aimé voir Roxas dessus – nul doute qu'il serait absolument sur-stylé.

Le blond arriva à sa hauteur avec deux tasses de thé, et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit. Il souffla sur la boisson, faisant s'élever une petite vapeur translucide. Demyx le regarda un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

« Dis … Ça te vient d'où, cette idée que tu vas me blesser ? »

Le blond sursauta, et darda des yeux sérieux vers son petit-ami.

« J'ai été aimé par plusieurs personnes, avant toi. Ça s'est toujours mal fini.

—Tu voudrais bien … me raconter ? »

Roxas se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il n'était pas fier de son passé, loin s'en faut. Il regarda longuement le guitariste, puis se leva. Demyx crut qu'il allait changer de sujet, mais le plus jeune vint se rasseoir au même endroit, avec des cigarettes et un cendrier. Il allait en avoir besoin.

« Quand j'étais au collège et au lycée, j'étais … un garçon à problèmes. Pas vraiment une racaille ou un délinquant, juste, je faisais n'importe quoi. Un rebelle, plutôt, enfin, un adolescent en crise. Je savais pas quoi faire, j'avais envie de rien, je voulais jamais voir personne. »

Il tritura longuement son briquet, faisant rouler la pierre dans les deux sens.

« Et les professeurs m'ont dit de rentrer dans le club d'arts plastiques. Pour extérioriser. Quand j'y repense maintenant, je me dis qu'ils ont pas été cons. J'me fichais pas mal de tout ça, alors j'ai dit oui. C'était quand j'étais en quatrième. On était six dans le club, en plus de la professeur responsable. Deux nanas à qui j'ai jamais parlé plus que ça, Olette, Pence, Naminé et moi. »

Il but une gorgée, puis s'alluma une cigarette.

« Je savais que Naminé était amoureuse de moi. Et j'avais un crush massif sur un garçon de ma classe. J'étais perdu. J'arrêtais pas de décevoir mes parents, j'avais de mauvaises notes, une année de retard, si en plus je me découvrais gay, ça aurait été une catastrophe. Alors je me suis servi de Naminé comme couverture. »

Il inspira une longue bouffée cancérigène et la souffla, avant de continuer.

« Au début, ça allait à peu près. Elle m'embrassait beaucoup. Ça me gênait un peu, mais je faisais avec. Mes parents étaient contents, le club me plaisait. Et puis j'ai rencontré Hayner. Hayner, maintenant, c'est mon meilleur ami, et y a plus rien de bizarre, mais … Mais il était beau, et il était tout ce que je pouvais pas être. Oh, il est pas gay, loin de là, mais s'il l'avait été, aucun doute qu'il l'aurait assumé du début à la fin. On rentrait en seconde, et quand j'étais pas avec Naminé, j'étais avec Hayner, Pence et Olette. Ça m'énervait, de la voir, parce que c'était du temps que j'aurais pu passer avec Hayner. Mais je flippais à mort, que les gens sachent que les garçons me plaisaient, et Hayner en particulier. Alors je suis resté avec elle.

« J'ai commencé à lui en vouloir. Pour ce qu'elle faisait, et ce qu'elle m'empêchait de faire. On a couché ensemble à Halloween, après avoir passé la soirée à se goinfrer, et j'ai totalement pété les plombs. Je supportais pas de voir son corps à elle. Un corps de nana. Je l'ai … je l'ai prise par derrière. Elle a eu mal, elle a pleuré. Mais elle a rien dit. Ni sur le moment, ni le lendemain. »

Roxas ramena ses jambes contre lui. Il s'en voulait encore. Il n'osait pas regarder Demyx dans les yeux.

« On a recommencé. Plusieurs fois. Elle pleurait tout le temps, mais elle ne protestait jamais. Ça m'énervait encore plus. Je me suis mis … »

Il attrapa un coussin qui traînait par terre et le serra fort. Éteignit sa cigarette et en ralluma une autre aussitôt.

« Je me suis mis à la frapper. À des endroits où ça se voyait pas. Elle m'aimait encore, et elle a rien fait pour m'en empêcher. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me frappe en retour. Un jour … On s'est disputés, enfin, je l'ai engueulée. Elle avait rien fait, mais j'étais en colère et j'avais besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. Je lui ai cogné la tête contre un mur. Elle est restée inconsciente quelques minutes, j'ai même pas appelé les secours tellement j'avais peur. Je croyais que je l'avais tuée. Quand elle s'est réveillée, je l'ai larguée. On s'est plus parlé depuis. »

Roxas tirait compulsivement sur son tube à cancer, comme si ça pouvait lui faire penser à autre chose. Le silence était lourd. Il avait peur de regarder le guitariste. Quel visage avait-il ? Est-ce qu'il avait peur, lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il était dégoûté ? Il sentit une main sur son genou.

« C'est pas … c'est pas toi. »

Roxas ne comprenait pas le sens de cette phrase. Demyx reprit.

« Ce que tu as fait, avant, ça te définit pas. On a tous fait des conneries. Et … même si tu l'as blessée, elle, ça veut pas dire que c'est ta nature de faire ça. C'est horrible. Ce que tu as fait, c'est horrible, je peux pas te mentir en te disant le contraire, mais je te connais un peu, non ? Et depuis que je te connais, tu fais ton maximum pour pas me blesser, et s'il t'arrive de te planter, parfois, c'est pas la mort, ça m'arrive aussi. Tu peux pas rester toute ta vie bloqué sur ça. »

Roxas leva enfin la tête, plein d'espoir. C'était sérieux ? Il aurait pensé que Demyx l'aurait laissé, ou au mieux lui aurait demandé un break, du temps pour penser. Et voilà que le musicien lui disait, comme si tout était normal, que ça ne changeait rien, comme si Roxas venait bêtement de lui annoncer qu'il ne savait pas nager. Il se sentait mieux, un peu, alourdi de souvenirs, mais mieux. Mais il devait être totalement honnête, et s'il ne l'était pas maintenant, il ne le serait jamais.

« Elle est pas la seule. Après elle, je suis sorti avec une autre fille, qui par chance m'a largué avant que je n'ai pu la violenter. Puis il y a eu Luxord. Je l'ai rencontré dans un bar gay, quand j'étais en terminale. Il était comme moi, et je pensais que ça pourrait marcher. Il se cachait aux yeux de tout le monde, il avait même une femme, et une fille. Il avait trente ans, j'en avais dix-neuf. Il aimait jouer, il a été sincère dès le début sur ce point, que rien de tout ça n'était sérieux. Il avait sous-loué au black un appartement en centre-ville, pas loin de mon lycée, mais assez pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Plusieurs fois, j'ai dit à ma mère que je passais la semaine chez Hayner, et lui disait à sa femme qu'il partait en voyage d'affaires.

« Ça a commencé à se détériorer au bout de même pas deux mois. On parlait pas beaucoup, au début on passait notre temps au lit. Il a dit qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il voulait que ça devienne sérieux. J'ai tout de suite vu rouge, je l'ai rembarré proprement sur ce plan mais on a continué à se voir. Chaque fois qu'il parlait de divorcer, je criais. Mais quand il disait qu'il m'aimait je l'embrassais. Je crois que j'étais vraiment amoureux. Je le laissais croire que ça pouvait être possible, une vraie relation, en le quittant pas, mais c'était juste hors de question. Quand je criais trop fort, il cognait dans un meuble, et puis je cognais sur lui. Quand je parlais de tout arrêter, c'est lui qui cognait sur moi. On s'aimait vraiment. Mais ça pouvait plus durer. Je lui ai dit que je comptais changer de ville, venir ici pour mes études, et il est venu au lycée pour faire un scandale. Il a forcé mon coming-out devant tous mes camarades. J'ai pété les plombs, j'ai débarqué chez lui, j'ai hurlé sur sa femme et j'ai fait peur à sa fille. On a eu une grosse période sans se voir, quand il m'a téléphoné à nouveau j'étais déjà ici et il avait divorcé. On a repris une relation, mais je le tenais pour responsable de toute la merde de ma vie, et réciproquement. On sortait ensemble officiellement, et il a commencé à être jaloux d'Hayner. C'était stupide, mais j'étais content qu'il soit un peu possessif. Alors je l'ai trompé, juste pour voir. J'adorais le sexe quand il était en colère. Je l'ai trompé plusieurs fois, je ne sais plus, cinq ou six. Il m'a trompé en retour. On a mis presque un an avant de se laisser tranquilles, on a rompu, deux fois, mais on se remettait toujours ensemble. Ça fait deux ans. J'ai eu personne depuis. »

Demyx but une longue gorgée de son thé, qui avait eu le temps de refroidir. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, c'était beaucoup à assimiler. Il avait encore du mal à associer ce récit à Roxas. Roxas qui avait l'air tellement inoffensif. Mais cette fois, ça n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. C'était juste la vie, cette chienne.

« J'ai jamais … Je suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un plus d'un mois. Je me fais toujours jeter avant. Toi, t'as essayé de garder tes relations, et vous vous êtes fait du mal, moi j'abandonne au premier obstacle, c'est pas forcément mieux. Je tombe amoureux, enfin, y a un gars qui me plait toutes les semaines. Je crois que c'est l'amour de ma vie, puis je me fais jeter, je déprime à mort mais je fais rien pour le rattraper et je retombe dans le même schéma. Je voudrais, les retenir, mais je me bouge jamais le cul. En temps normal, je t'aurais laissé filer, Roxas. Mais j'ai décidé que toi, je voulais pas te lâcher. »

Le plus jeune sourit, et, faute de mots, se laissa aller contre le torse de Demyx.

.

11 mars

« Quand j'étais en première année de fac, j'venais en cours avec le même maquillage que Bowie.

—J'ai jamais compris l'expression 'Lundi en huit'.

—J'ai longtemps cru que Dieu était un personnage de dessin animé.

—Quoi ? »

Demyx eut un petit rire et entreprit d'expliquer la chose à Roxas.

Ils s'étaient habitués, petit à petit, à se dire des choses, plus ou moins importantes, sur eux. Roxas avait dit qu'il n'envisageait pas une relation où il ne connaissait pas l'autre, parce qu'il devait savoir comment il s'excuserait – parce qu'il était certain qu'il aurait matière à s'excuser un jour – pour le faire revenir, et ça faisait rire Demyx.

Les jours étaient beaux, pour un mois de mars, et ça faisait du bien de pouvoir sortir. Le salon de thé préféré de Roxas avait rouvert ce mercredi, et il étaient en route pour y boire quelque chose. Ils marchaient proches l'un de l'autre, et leurs bras s'effleuraient à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient sans jamais s'attraper. Il s'apprivoisaient. Se cherchaient, se découvraient. Il avaient l'impression d'avoir quinze ans à nouveau. Roxas poussa la porte du salon, et un son de clochette retentit.

« Bonjour ! »

Une jeune fille, carré court et petits yeux marrons, leur sauta presque dessus. Elle dit quelque chose que Demyx ne comprit pas, et Roxas répondit de même. Il jeta un regard perdu à son conjoint.

« Ah, Demyx, je te présente Yuffie. Elle est wutaienne, alors elle m'aide à pratiquer la langue. Yuffie, voilà Demyx. Mon copain. »

Il parlait comme un adolescent à nouveau, il frémissait de joie derrière sa frange et son expression illisible.

« Enchantée, et contente pour vous ! En même temps que la mezzanine, on a fait une terrasse en haut, sur le toit. Tu veux voir ? »

Roxas accepta et suivit Yuffie à travers le nouveau visage de l'échoppe, accompagné par Demyx, trop heureux de découvrir une nouvelle partie du petit blond. Ils finirent par être installés sur le toit-terrasse avec des couvertures sur les genoux et deux petites théières fumantes.

.

12 mars

« Demyx ? »

Le guitariste gratta quelques notes avant de lever les yeux vers Roxas.

« Oui ? »

Le blond posa son verre de blanc sur le plan de travail de Demyx et caressa les cheveux de l'instrumentiste.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Demyx crut qu'il allait en faire tomber sa guitare, au lieu de quoi il la déposa simplement sur le canapé, et se releva derechef, faisant face à Roxas par-dessus le dossier.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Roxas rit un peu et se détourna, se dirigeant vers la chambre. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Demyx le suivait.

.

 _Pretty please, if you ever feel like you're nothing,_

 _You're fuckin' perfect to me_

.

Je ne regrette rien.

Alors, réactions, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du passé de Roxas ?

Vous avez le droit de lancer des tomates pourries. Mais que des pourries, hein, faut pas gâcher des choses à manger.

Je vous invite à l'indulgence. Mais comme toute invitation, vous pouvez la décliner et insulter vertement Roxas. J'espère que vous aurez quand même apprécié ce chapitre, en tout cas moi, ça m'a beaucoup plu de l'écrire.

Vos commentaires sont importants ! Sérieux, je stresse un peu. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience et appréhension.

(De toute façon, si vous m'en voulez maintenant, la suite va pas m'apporter votre amour …)

Donc, la prophétie de la fin du chapitre 3 était pas pour maintenant. Il faut bien qu'ils soient un peu heureux. Sinon la douleur est moins horrible. Enfin, vous verrez bien. Combien de temps vont-ils être heureux, d'après vous ?

À tantôt !


	5. You know I'm no good

Yo ! Et voici un chapitre qui a su se faire attendre … Alors que Laemia l'a corrigé depuis un bail …

Hm. Mais voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Loir pour sa review, et à Laemia pour sa correction (et ses petites réactions dans le texte) !

Bonne lecture !

 _ **You know I'm no good**_

 _ **Chapitre**_ _ **5 : You know I'm no good**_

 _Meet you downstairs in the bar and hurt,_

 _Your rolled up sleeves and your skull t-shirt_

 _You say "What did you do with him today ?"_

 _And sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray._

 _(Amy Winehouse)_

.

26 avril

« Et tu voulais pas y aller avec lui ?

—Les partiels approchent, et je sais que si j'avais décidé de passer les vacances avec Demyx, j'aurais pas pensé à bosser une seconde.

—M'est avis que même si tu avais essayé, il ne t'aurait pas laissé faire. »

Axel séchait un verre en contemplant la salle. Il n'y avait pas foule, pourtant, c'était une belle journée de milieu de vacances. Demyx était reparti en Bretagne pour voir sa famille, et avait bien entendu proposé à Roxas de l'accompagner. Mais bon. Après cette année, il aurait fini sa licence, et il avait prévu de faire une année de césure tranquille en bossant avec Yuffie et en faisant plusieurs stages à Wutaï, il n'avait pas franchement envie de redoubler. Il lui restait moins d'un mois, et, magie, sa fac ne leur octroyait même pas une semaine de révisions. Il devait mettre ses vacances à profit pour réviser au maximum, et si nécessaire harceler Yuffie pour qu'elle lui fasse bosser son oral.

Mais, s'il avait décidé de travailler d'arrache-pied, pourquoi se retrouvait-il au comptoir d'un bar à faire la conversation avec Axel ? La réponse étant : la vaisselle. Il était venu ici pour travailler sans s'arrêter toutes les cinq minutes pour aller jusqu'à l'évier, contempler les piles d'assiettes et puis revenir sans avoir avancé, mais en ayant oublié tout ce qu'il venait de lire. Et, au cas où quiconque voudrait se moquer, il avait effectivement travaillé. Il était là depuis trois heures et venait d'enchaîner des exercices de grammaire et d'écriture, alignant les tableaux de morphologies avec les quelques verbes irréguliers et les règles de nominalisation. Alors sa pause, il la méritait.

« Tu prévois rien d'autre ? Tu vas pas voir tes parents ? »

Roxas tordit la bouche, pensif. Il y avait songé mais n'avait pas vraiment le courage de prendre le train. De toute façon, quand il aurait fini ses examens, il se laisserait redevenir un gosse et passerait au moins une semaine complète à ne rien foutre dans la maison familiale. Après, il se rendrait compte que ça n'était franchement pas cool et se mettrait à aider à débarrasser et ce genre de choses, mais rien qu'une semaine sans vaisselle ni cuisine lui paraissait paradisiaque.

« Et toi ? Le café ferme pas pendant les vacances ?

—Nope. Mais j'aurais des congés fin mai pour aller passer mes partiels. »

Roxas sentit ses sourcils se froncer.

« T'es à la fac ?

—Ouais, j'ai recommencé cette année. Je suis en Licence pro de management, à distance. Y a qu'une seule fac qui aie accepté ma dérogation, du coup je me suis inscrit là-bas et je suis les cours en ligne, mais il faut que j'y aille au moins pour les examens.

—Pourquoi du management ?

—Bah, en gros, le proprio a plus ou moins dit que quand il vendra le café, si je veux l'acheter, il cherchera pas plus loin. Ça me tente à fond, mais je peux pas me lancer dans la gestion d'un commerce si j'ai pas les connaissances de base.

—Attends, ça fait combien de temps que tu bosses ici ? Tu sais comment ça se passe, non ?

—Bah c'est pas moi qui m'occupe de l'administratif, de la fiscalité de l'établissement et tout, donc j'y connais rien. L'année dernière, tu me montrais le livre de comptes je le regardais avec des yeux de merlan. »

Ça fit sourire Roxas. Axel avait de la chance, tout de même, de déjà savoir ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Lui … Il n'avait pas de salaire, vivait aux crochets de ses parents, avait presque un diplôme mais n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il voulait en faire. L'année de césure l'aiderai à réfléchir, sûrement. Il pourrait continuer en Master pour approfondir la linguistique et essayer de se lancer dans la traduction, ou bien faire du droit international, ou même changer de voie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire.

« Ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. »

Roxas reposa son chocolat sur la coupelle pour regarder le roux.

« Ouais. C'est les partiels, ça me fait déprimer à chaque fois.

—Bah, il te reste du temps. Et je suis sûr que tu vas les avoir.

—C'est pas vraiment ça. C'est plus que … je sais pas où je vais, avec ce diplôme. Jusqu'ici j'écartais la question en me disant, d'abord, tu termines ta licence et après tu verras, d'abord tu te concentres sur tes partiels, tu vois ? Et là, c'est presque fini et je me demande si j'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien.

—On fait pas les trucs pour rien. Même si au final tu continues pas là-dedans, t'auras appris des trucs. Et sans ta fac, tu serais jamais entré dans ce café, pas vrai ? Moi, j'suis content que tu nous aies rencontrés. »

Roxas faillit répondre que franchement, quatre ans de galère juste pour une rencontre, ça ne valait pas le coup, mais se retint. Il était content, lui aussi, et si jamais Axel et Demyx étaient la seule chose qui lui restait de ses études, il n'en serait pas gêné.

« Y a une vieille pote de lycée à Dem' et moi qui joue ce soir dans un bar. Ça te branche ?

—Une qui était dans votre groupe ?

—Ouais, la batteuse. Demyx t'a peut-être parlé d'elle, c'est Larxène.

—Ton ex ? »

Axel haussa un sourcil, se demandant tout ce que ces deux-là avaient eu le temps de se dire.

« Ouais, mon ex. Alors ?

—Y a les cours …

—On n'est que lundi, et t'as bossé toute la matinée. Allez, ça va t'aider à déstresser un peu. »

Bon gré mal gré, Roxas accepta. S'il se souvenait bien le groupe d'Axel et Demyx alternait entre répertoire punk, rock et morceaux originaux. C'était très loin de son genre de prédilection, mais ça pourrait lui plaire.

« D'accord. C'est où ?

—À l'Oubli pas loin du métro Porte de Lune, tu vois ?

—Tout au Sud, avant la banlieue ? »

Axel acquiesça, et soudain pris d'un regain d'énergie, Roxas paya le chocolat et fila chez lui, faire la vaisselle.

.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé ? »

Roxas jeta un regard étrange à Axel, un peu sonné.

« Euh … J'ai mal à la tête. »

Le grand rouquin partit d'un éclat de rire et tendit une pinte de bière au blond.

« On va monter un peu, Larxène viendra bientôt. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils pour qu'Axel répète, mais ce dernier avait déjà pris la direction des escaliers et il le suivit sans poser de question – ils pourraient s'entendre une fois en haut.

Il fit attention à ne renverser son verre sur personne, et fut soulagé de voir qu'Axel avait réussi à leur trouver deux tabourets à côté d'un tonneau. Il fit signe au blond de se taire et, ouvrant la fenêtre, s'alluma une cigarette.

« T'as le droit de fumer là ?

—Nan, mais le barman me fera pas chier, j'viens souvent. C'est mon petit plaisir. Si ça dérange quelqu'un, on vient me le dire et j'arrête. »

Roxas opina et quand le roux lui tendit un tube, s'en saisit et l'alluma. Ça restait une sensation étrange qui ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure. Il releva la tête vers Axel.

« On peut pas plutôt sortir ? Ça nous fera prendre l'air. »

Le rouquin eut l'air surpris mais se dirigea vers la porte, vérifia auprès du videur que ça n'était pas sortie définitive et s'appuya contre un mur un peu plus loin. Roxas se sentait mieux. Il s'assit en tailleur au sol et cala sa pinte entre ses jambes. Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures et les rues commençaient à être fraîches. Il aurait dû mettre une veste en plus, mais ça l'aurait encombré à l'intérieur, et puis c'était agréable, quelques frissons après cette trop grosse chaleur.

« Merde. »

Roxas leva la tête vers Axel, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Je crois que tu me plais vraiment. Ah, tiens, Larxène est là. Yo ! »

.

27 avril

Il se réveilla dans des draps chauds. La pièce sentait le sperme, la sueur et la soirée. Un horrible sentiment de déjà vu. D'avoir fait la pire connerie de sa vie.

Jurant avec les draps noirs, une tête rouge vif. Roxas voulait mourir. C'était pas possible d'être aussi con. Et Axel était déjà en train de se réveiller. Pas moyen de s'enfuir – d'autant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pouvaient se trouver ses vêtements, il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de la soirée. Les deux yeux verts qui se posèrent sur lui ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi malaisants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? »

Il croyait que ça allait fonctionner, cette fois, qu'il allait réussir à faire les choses bien. Foiré, encore. Axel s'étira comme un chat avant de se redresser. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop serein.

« Une connerie, sans doute.

—C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? »

Axel haussa les épaules. Roxas avait mal à la tête.

« J'ai besoin de café. »

Sur ce, le roux se leva et se dirigea vers sa cafetière, posée stratégiquement pas trop loin du lit et appuya sur le bouton. Par chance, il avait préparé le café avant de partir la veille, en prévision de gueule de la bois. Roxas enfila un T-shirt trouvé par terre et se mit à la recherche de son caleçon.

« Enfile quelque chose.

—Ça te gênait pas, hier.

—Et ce matin, ça me gêne. »

Axel grogna et alla chercher dans sa penderie un jogging un peu large. Ceci fait, il s'alluma une cigarette. L'odeur donna à Roxas envie de vomir.

« Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? »

Axel mit une tasse de café dans les mains de Roxas. Sale déjà-vu. Roxas sentit l'arôme amer et fort, plaisant.

« Bah, on le dit à Demyx, on s'excuse et on recommence pas.

—C'est pas si simple ! »

Roxas en avait marre, de ces gars qui pensaient que la vie, ça se prenait comme ça venait et rien d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, alors ? Qu'on va faire tout un projet scientifique pour inventer une machine à remonter dans le temps pour effacer cette nuit ? Désolé, Roxas, je marche pas. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'assit sur le lit et remonta les couvertures sur ses jambes.

« Et toi … ça te va ?

—Hm ? J'suis pas amoureux de toi. Y a pas de raison qu'on lui cache, il comprendra. Il était pas là, t'étais soûl, on a fait une connerie et on fera gaffe. Il m'en voudra un peu au début, mais il peut pas se passer de moi trop longtemps. »

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas bien sûr de la pertinence de la solution proposée. Ou plutôt, il doutait d'en avoir le courage. Il laissa le temps passer, regarda Axel se préparer pour aller bosser, retrouva ses vêtements et finit son café.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

—Demyx dit que tu réfléchis trop. »

Roxas jeta un regard meurtrier à Axel avant de quitter l'appartement au-dessus du café.

.

3 mai

« Roxas est pas là ?

—J'ai couché avec lui. »

Demyx laissa tomber son sac de voyage au sol.

« Tu as quoi ? »

Axel se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de commencer la conversation comme ça mais au moins, c'était dit. Il servit un chocolat frappé à Demyx, avec de la chantilly maison et quelques marshmallows.

« J'suis désolé. »

Le blond ne toucha pas à sa boisson avant un long moment. Il porta enfin la paille à ses lèvres et demanda à son ami :

« T'as pas mis d'arsenic dedans pour que tu puisses vivre une idylle avec Roxas ?

—Non. J'en aurais plutôt mis dans son verre à lui. Il répond pas à mes messages.

—Aux miens non plus. »

Demyx ne paraissait pas lui en vouloir, mais c'était sans doute dû à ce qu'il n'avait pas encore assimilé l'information.

« Il veut … me larguer ? »

Le guitariste semblait tomber de haut.

« Merde, je suis parti une semaine, pas trois ans … »

Ça commençait un peu à taper sur les nerfs d'Axel, que Roxas n'arrête pas de blesser son meilleur ami, mais pour le coup, il était fautif aussi.

« Je pense pas. Je pense, le connaissant, qu'il s'est enfermé chez lui pour culpabiliser en paix. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Quand il sera prêt, il reviendra. »

Demyx acquiesça. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'Axel couchait avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait, et si c'était triste à dire, il en avait quand même pris l'habitude, d'une certaine manière. Et la réciproque était vraie aussi – il faudrait peut-être qu'ils arrêtent de partager autant de choses, ça leur éviterait de fâcheux problèmes.

« OK. »

Et il s'affaira à boire son chocolat.

.

15 mai

Ça faisait presque deux semaines que Roxas l'évitait, et sans s'en cacher – ou alors de manière très peu subtile. Il savait que le blond avait besoin de temps mais mince, ça n'était pas à lui de payer pour ses erreurs. Il n'avait rien demandé, et il se retrouvait écarté de ce qu'il avait enfin réussi à construire – ses relations étaient-elles toutes destinées à ne durer qu'un temps court ?

Il avait envoyé quelques messages à son copain, sans réponse. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était démuni, spectateur de ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, en un sens. Il avait été prévenu. Roxas avait de sales tendances. Il avait eu tort de s'être senti au-dessus de tout ça.

.

Une sonnerie à la porte. Demyx se jeta carrément sur la poignée, et trouva effectivement Roxas, tout sourire, sur son palier – le sourire, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

« Salut ! Désolé pour cette semaine, les cours ont été beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Ça sera pareil la semaine prochaine, mais je voulais te voir avant. »

Alors c'était le seul mensonge que Roxas avait trouvé ? Demyx eut un mouvement de recul, que le plus jeune prit pour une invitation à entrer. Il referma la porte et s'y adossa.

« T'es sérieux ?

—Hm ? Quoi ? »

Il n'allait rien dire. Roxas avait passé tout ce temps loin de lui pour au final lui cacher toute la vérité.

« C'est pas toi, qu'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on soit honnêtes, et tout le temps ? C'était une des conditions que tu as posées. Respecte-la, merde.

—Mais enfin, Demyx …

—Assez de conneries ! Tu te pointes la bouche en cœur et ça suffit ? »

Le visage de Roxas s'assombrit immédiatement.

« Tu as parlé à Axel. »

Ça n'était pas une question, mais Demyx jugea bon de répondre. Il n'était pas en faute, foutre.

« Oui. Bien sûr que j'ai parlé à Axel. Il me ment pas.

—Je savais pas comment te le dire.

—Je sais pas, peut-être que si tu avais commencé par venir me parler ça aurait été bien ?

—Et là, je fais quoi ?

—Essaie même pas de me faire croire que tu es venu pour parler de ta coucherie, je te croirais pas.

—Je … je suis désolé.

—Moi aussi. »

C'était amer. Brutal. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Demyx. Voilà ce qu'il faisait aux gens qui l'aimaient, il les rendait amers. Il baissa la tête.

« Et tu te souviens du reste des conditions ? »

Demyx eut l'air surpris. Roxas continua.

« Je t'ai blessé. On arrête. »

Demyx eut l'impression qu'on lui mettait un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Non. C'est trop facile, tu peux pas fuir comme ça !

—Mais ça va être de pire en pire si on continue et je veux pas ça. Je … je reviendrai pas.

—Roxas ! Il est hors de question que tu sortes de cet appartement sans qu'on aie mis les choses au clair !

—C'est très clair. Et c'est fini. »

Et il sortit. Il courut jusqu'à chez lui avec toute la force qu'il pouvait déployer dans sa condition, et sitôt qu'il eut franchi la porte, il s'écrasa contre le plan de travail. Merde. Merde, merde, merde, merde, mais merde ! Il avait espéré … Il avait espéré que mentir serait plus facile. Que ça pourrait reprendre tout normalement, qu'il en parlerait à Demyx dans quelques années, quand il serait passé au-dessus. Conneries. Demyx avait raison, c'était juste des conneries. Des conneries de larmes qui accompagnaient ses cris pour une mélopée nocturne, dans une mélopée funeste.

.

T'aurais juste dû me laisser dans la merde, Dem. On s'en serait sortis. Si la vie est une musique, j'ai pas le bon tempo, j'enchaîne les fausses notes. C'est toi l'instrumentiste, j'aurais bien voulu que tu m'apprennes à vivre, et pas que je te fasse oublier les partitions.

.

Il est parti comme il était entré, sans prévenir, d'un coup. Lui, il aurait dit, comme on retire une épine du pied, moi j'avais plus l'impression qu'on retirait la flèche plantée dans ma veine et que je commençais à me vider doucement de mon sang et de ma voix.

.

 _I cried for you on the kitchen floor._

 _I cheated myself, like I knew I would._

 _I told you I was trouble, you know that I'm no good._

.

Haha ! Que pensez vous à présent ? C'est bon, les petits chats sont bien englués dans leur malheur. Review pour sauver leurs âmes ? (Sachant que j'ai toujours pas déterminé si ça finit bien ou mal.)

Merci d'avoir lu ! À plus !


End file.
